


and your kiss would be paradise

by mthslh



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, almost bed sharing, i know ive done it before but this one is very different i swear, not super angsty but mike is frustrated at the beginning, power outage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthslh/pseuds/mthslh
Summary: the power goes out at the Pad during a cold spell. a quick little one shot : )
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	and your kiss would be paradise

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, it’s set in the tv universe but they’re more like they are in real life ! peter is less “dumb” and i project onto mike

“Fuck, shit, _dagnabbit!_ ”

Mike was livid with himself. It was his job to keep things safe, to keep The Monkees in their house happy and content and alive. But now, in the middle of a cold snap, he’d found the envelope with the electric bill money sitting on the table undelivered.

He should have gotten it done, but he didn’t. He ran the scenario through in his head— the office was closed, so he couldn’t run out. Davy and Micky were both sleeping over with girlfriends, thank God, so all Mike had to worry about was Peter.

Peter didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve a roommate who he couldn’t depend on.

Just as Mike was running through The Plan, the plan to wake Peter up and break the bad news to him, Peter came downstairs. He was wrapped in his duvet, rubbing his eyes sweetly.

“Mike, it’s awful cold... wh’ happened?”

“Electric bill didn’t get paid. I can’t take it tonight, it’s gotta happen in the morning. I’m real sorry, Pete, it musta slipped through the cracks with all we’ve been doin’ lately—“

Peter hushed Mike. “What’s done is done. You take care of us all the time, you can’t be expected to always get everything done.”

Mike sighed. “I should, though. I should get it all done.”

“We’re all responsible for the house, too. We’re all adults, even Davy. It’s not your fault.”

“Well, no matter whose fault it is, it’s still cold as hell right now. We gotta figure out how to deal with tonight.”

“Oh! Stay here.” Peter dashed upstairs before Mike could say anything. The Pad was dark and the temperature was dropping fast. Mike wished they had a candle to light, but Micky had destroyed them all recently for one of his schemes.

Peter came bounding downstairs with the blanket from Mike’s bed, an extra from the closet, and as many pillows as he could hold in tow. Mike just stared as Peter began arranging the blankets and pillows on the couch, throwing himself down and burying himself in the covers when he finished.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Peter asked innocently.

There wasn’t much room for Mike on the couch— they couldn’t both lay down without touching. Mike kicked his boots off and sat gingerly on the other side of Peter.

“Mike, silly goose, we’re supposed to be staying warm. Come here.”

He stretched his legs out and moved to the other side, right next to Peter. Peter, on the edge of the couch, snuggled into Mike and wrapped the blankets around both of them.

They were packed together like a couple of sardines, with no room to move, and Peter seemed like he was intent on falling right asleep. Mike realized that he was exhausted, too, the events of the past fifteen minutes taking a mental toll on him. He wrapped his arms around Peter, who sighed happily, and pressed his face in between Peter’s shoulder and neck. Peter grabbed Mike’s arms and held them, and they dozed off in each other’s arms.

—

The next morning at 7:00, after being kicked out by his girlfriend, Micky came home to a cold Pad and two Monkees snuggling asleep on the couch. He looked at the kitchen table and saw the electric bill and the check. An honest mistake, he figured. Micky grabbed the bill and left to go pay it, stopping before he went to smile at how happy his bandmates seemed together.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh ive been goin thru a mike phase and i just wanted something Soff and Sweet 4 them  
> also i live with my parents idk how renting homes works & i know you usually get warned so idk if this is a realistic scenario :/..


End file.
